


Живое существо

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [17]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: — Ну и нахрена мне это, тостер? — поинтересовался Гэвин, разглядывая грязного уличного котёнка на руках у Ричарда.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Живое существо

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 17: Яд, отравление, наркотики.

— Ну и нахрена мне это, тостер? — поинтересовался Гэвин, разглядывая грязного уличного котёнка на руках у Ричарда.  
Котёнка этого Рид и раньше видел возле своего дома, даже как-то несколько раз подкидывал ему остатки еды и один раз рискнул погладить — и тот льнул, тыкаясь поцарапанным когда-то носом в ладонь Гэвина, тёрся о его пальцы и старательно подставлял грязную шёрстку, наслаждаясь лаской. От этого что-то изнутри Гэвина отозвалось болезненно, и после этого он старался избегать бездомного зверька. Таких развелось много с тех пор, как появилась возможность заводить себе роботизированных кошек.  
Теперь Ричард, стоя на пороге его квартиры, протягивал рыже-белое большеглазое создание, даже не мяукавшее, а лишь испуганно притихшее.  
— Это — живое создание, — пояснил андроид. — И вы ему небезразличны.  
— И что?  
Ричард посмотрел на Гэвина укоризненно и как-то вопросительно.  
— Вы обещали два месяца, тринадцать дней, четыре часа и двадцать одну минуту, сорок три секунды назад, что...  
— Пошёл нахуй, — буркнул Гэвин, закрывая дверь. — И ободранца этого с собой забери.  
Ричард моргнул, наклонив голову, затем кивнул — это последнее, что увидел Гэвин прежде чем дверь захлопнулась.

На следующий день Ричард ничего не говорил, и Гэвин постарался выкинуть вчерашний инцидент из головы, но когда андроид сел в машину рядом с напарником, тот почувствовал непривычный «мыльный» запах.  
Обычно Ричард не пах ничем, ну или пах окружающим пространством, так что Гэвин как-то не обращал внимания.  
Сегодня от Ричарда пахло шампунем.  
Странно.  
Разве синтетикам нужно использовать шампунь?  
Отмахнувшись от этой мысли, Гэвин достал сигарету, одной рукой управляя машиной, другой же прикуривая. Это помогло расслабиться, и Гэвин почти перешёл к тому состоянию, когда считал окружающий мир терпимым и не таким уж дерьмовым, но тут Ричард подал голос:  
— Вам не стоит этого делать.  
— Когда мне понадобится твоё мнение, жестянка, я его спрошу.  
Ричард замолчал.  
Настроение Гэвина резко упало ниже приемлемого.

Вечером он невольно высматривал у входа в дом и во дворах поблизости пучеглазого грязного котёнка, но того нигде не было видно. Гэвин даже позвал того, несколько раз издав неуверенно-раздражённое «кис-кис-кис». Но то ли котёнок решил прогуляться, то ли с ним что-то всё-таки случилось. В конце концов, в районе Гэвина из-за близости заброшенных зданий жило множество бездомных животных.  
Блядь.  
Гэвин достал сигареты, усевшись на ступеньках у входа в дом. На душе было мерзко, и в голове вновь прозвучали слова Ричарда: «Это — живое создание. И вы ему небезразличны».  
Ну спасибо, блин. Вот только чувствовать себя пинателем котят Гэвину не хватало.  
В тот вечер Гэвин не нажрался только потому, что это было бы совсем отвратительно — впадать в хандру из-за какого-то бездомного блохастого комка и сраной пластиковой кофеварки.

На следующий день и Ричарда, и Гэвина вызвали в несусветную рань, и теперь странностью был исходящий от андроида запах кошачьего корма.  
Ну а найдя шерсть на его пиджаке, Гэвин окончательно разобрался.  
По идее, его это не касалось.  
Зато остальные были иного мнения.

— По-моему, это отличная идея, — заявил Коннор, одобрительно хлопая Ричарда по плечу.  
Он всё больше перенимал жесты у своего напарника, и это Гэвина бесило. Особенно потому, что болтали андроиды в паре шагов от его рабочего стола.  
— Я был вынужден это сделать, — спокойно ответил Ричард. — Изначально я предполагал, что котёнок станет питомцем детектива Рида, но тот не желал выполнить собственное обещание, поэтому я взял ответственность за животное на себя. И я благодарен тебе за помощь с выбором магазина.  
— Это всё Хэнк, — отмахнулся Коннор. — Ухаживать за животными сложнее, чем кажется, и доступ к Интернету не всегда решает все вопросы, так что обращайся, если возникнут проблемы.  
Ричард кивнул.  
— Теперь я уверен, что это к лучшему. Не уверен, что детектив Рид справился бы с уходом. Он за собой-то ухаживать не может.  
Гэвин вскочил, сжимая кулаки:  
— Слышь, жестянка, если у тебя есть время обсирать меня за моей спиной, то, может, лучше кофе принесёшь?!  
— Я же говорю, — усмехнулся Ричард, поворачиваясь к Гэвину. — Совершенно не может позаботиться даже о себе.  
Гэвин врезал ему в следующую секунду.

Гэвин мучился и ненавидел себя ещё пару дней, но, в конце концов, не выдержал.  
— Покажи котёнка, — потребовал он. — Где ты вообще его держишь?  
Ещё заранее Гэвин проверил по документам, что Ричард снимает маленькую комнату в одном из новых общежитий для андроидов, построенных по принципу аскетизма. Как полицейскому, ему полагалась скидка, пока департамент договаривался о постройке полноценного отдельного корпуса для сотрудников-андроидов. Гэвину во время расследований приходилось бывать в таких комнатушках, и места для домашних животных там определённо не хватало.  
— Это вас не касается, детектив Рид, — ответил Ричард максимально вежливо и отстранённо.  
— Я вообще-то кормил его, и...  
— Идите нахуй, детектив Рид.  
Тон Ричарда не изменился совершенно, и Гэвин даже не сразу осознал, что андроид цитирует ему его же слова.  
— Да как ты смеешь!.. — начал было он, но, натолкнувшись на холодный взгляд, выругался вполголоса и направился прочь. Дрожащими от злости пальцами достал сигарету, закурил, пробормотал ещё несколько ругательств в адрес обнаглевшего пластика.  
Лучше не стало.

На следующий день на пороге участка Рида встретил Андерсон и подозвал жестом к себе.  
— Чего надо, — буркнул Гэвин, даже не спрашивая и уже готовясь к нотациям от бывалого алкоголика и проёбщика на тему правильного обращения с кофеварками.  
Но Хэнк вместо этого достал телефон и показал Гэвину одну наполовину смазанную фотографию.  
— Коннор сделал, — пояснил он. — Он обещал Ричарду, что не будет никому, кроме меня показывать, но... Я всё ещё не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы слушаться андроида во всём.  
Гэвин его почти не слышал, уставившись на дисплей. На экране сосредоточенно-серьёзный Ричард играл с чистеньким пушистым котёнком, держа в руке вязаную разноцветную мышку на верёвочке. Лицо у андроида было чуть озадаченное, словно он занимался чем-то сложным и непонятным, но в целом выглядел он довольным.  
— Это где? — внезапно севшим голосом спросил Гэвин, понимая, что уютная, судя по всему, просторная и немного захламленная домашними вещами комната очевидно не может находиться в общежитии для синтетиков.  
— А вот это сам выясняй, — хмыкнул Хэнк, выключая дисплей и убирая телефон в карман. — И бросай курить.  
— Это-то тут причём? — обалдел Гэвин, но Андерсон его проигнорировал, торопливо направляясь к Коннору.  
Эти двое определённо бесили Гэвина тем, что сейчас знали больше, чем он, и, твари, издевались.  
— Доброе утро, детектив.  
Обернувшись к возникшему позади Ричарду, Гэвин всмотрелся в его лицо.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Всё так, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Уж больно разнилось то, как выглядел Ричард на фотке, и как смотрел на Гэвина сейчас. — Утро просто нихрена не доброе.

День прошёл как обычно: пропажа, поездка по паре свидетелей с предыдущего убийства, погоня и беседы с судьёй про очень-очень нужный ордер, и всё это приправлено бумажной работой. А вот вечером Ричард внезапно попросил:  
— Можете отвезти меня в одно место? Вам будет по дороге.  
— С чего вдруг? — развернулся к нему Гэвин, нахально глядя снизу вверх на стоявшего рядом с его столом андроида. — Неужели твой братишка тебя кинул?  
— Коннор и лейтенант Андерсон сейчас заняты на юге Гриктауна и задержатся там ещё на полтора часа, а место, в которое мне необходимо, закроется в течение получаса.  
По лицу Ричарда было заметно, что он не очень хочет говорить об этом, и, почуяв слабину, Гэвин оскалился в довольной ухмылке:  
— Ты мне показываешь котёнка, а я — отвожу тебя куда хочешь.  
— Согласен, детектив.  
— И показываешь вживую, — уточнил Гэвин. — А не просто фотки.  
Диод на виске Ричарда мигнул жёлтым.  
— Хорошо.  
— Тогда давай, не тормози.  
Даже покурить после работы не удалось — Гэвину слишком не терпелось узнать, куда так торопится Ричард и где он всё-таки содержит подобранное животное.

Торопился Ричард, как оказалось, в зоомагазин. На Гэвина, без спросу последовавшего за ним, с порога обрушились писк, щебетание, мяуканье, скрежет, шуршание и бульканье. И запах. Пока Гэвин вертел головой, стараясь осознать то, что видит вокруг, Ричард уже успел купить у мило улыбающейся девушки-синтетика большой пакет корма.  
— А почему сегодня вы один? — уточнила она, заворачивая покупку в пакет побольше.  
— Мой брат на задании, — ответил Ричард вежливо.  
На этот раз его вежливость была мягкой, по-настоящему эмпатичной, а не той версией «ты просто говно и я не буду опускаться до твоего уровня», как он в последнее время общался с Ридом.

— Кошачий корм, да?  
— Очевидно, без него животное погибнет, — ответил Ричард невозмутимо, садясь обратно в машину Гэвина.  
— Ну, куда дальше? — тот покосился на напарника. — Называй адрес.  
Ричард посмотрел на него искоса и произнёс:  
— Просто езжайте домой, это от вас недалеко.

— Охренеть.  
Это всё, что смог сказать Гэвин, когда осознал, что все это время Ричард жил на один этаж выше него. Двухкомнатная квартира, одна из комнат которой одновременно была и кухней, небольшой холодильник, две миски рядом с диваном — и, разумеется, пушистый комок, который тут же радостно бросился к Ричарду, ластясь о его ноги.  
Гэвин наклонился, потянувшись к котёнку — и заметил взгляд Ричарда. Изучающе холодный, отчуждённый настолько, что почти враждебный.  
Похоже, Ричард своего напарника-человека искренне ненавидел, дошло до Гэвина.  
Хотя раньше, вроде, было ничего так.  
Раньше Ричард таскал кофе, заботился, следил внимательно, и, хоть Гэвину и не хотелось этого всего признавать, заставил относиться к себе если не с уважением, то хотя бы относительно терпимо. Дать ему в рожу хотелось уже не так часто, по крайней мере.  
— Вы увидели котёнка, — произнёс Ричард ровно. — Гладить его не обязательно. Можете уйти прямо сейчас.  
— Ты вообще мне его хотел отдать, — огрызнулся Гэвин.  
— Вы вышвырнули его обратно.  
— С чего ты вообще припёрся с ним ко мне? Я никогда вроде не говорил, что хочу завести себе кота.  
Ричард чуть наклонил голову и произнёс, воспроизводя голос самого Гэвина с такой точностью, что того чуть озноб не пробрал:  
— Когда появится хоть одна живая душа, которой будет на меня не похуй, тогда и брошу.

«Когда появится хоть одна живая душа, которой будет на меня не похуй, тогда и брошу».

Гэвин не вспомнил, если бы не дотошно повторённые интонации: он, Ричард, сигарета, закуренная от злости на очередного временно неуловимого ублюдка, и заботливо-вежливый взгляд, строго-вежливый голос:  
— Детектив Рид, вам стоит прекратить курить как можно быстрее. Судя по вашей медицинской карте и результатам последнего обследования, уже через пять лет последствия будут крайне тяжёлыми.  
— Заткнись, говнюк. Всё равно всем поебать, помру я или нет. Ты так вообще небось вечеринку со своим близняшкой закатишь.  
— Мы с Коннором не близнецы, он из другой серии.  
— Похуй.  
— Детектив Рид, вам всё-таки стоит обратить внимание на моё предупреждение. Что могло бы повлиять на ваше решение?  
— Когда появится хоть одна живая душа, которой будет на меня не похуй, тогда и брошу.  
Ричард озадаченно наклонил голову, диод на его виске замигал жёлтым.  
— Детектив Рид, мне вы не безразличны.  
— «Живая душа», ты слышал? Меня не волнует пластиковый мусор с запрограммированной вежливостью и понтами.  
На это Ричард лишь кивнул — серьёзно и без той холодной отстранённости, которой было полно в его взгляде теперь.

Гэвин тряхнул головой.  
— Жестянка...  
— Покиньте мою квартиру, пожалуйста. У вас есть собственная.  
— Да не знал я! — заорал Гэвин. — Ты, блядь, вообще понимаешь, что обычно люди не помнят того, что сказали несколько месяцев назад какому-то сраному пластику?  
— Даже если это касается их жизни?  
— Да это просто ёбаные сигареты, кто вообще воспринимает их всерьёз?!  
— А я — сраный пластик, которого вы не воспринимаете всерьёз, и который о вас беспокоился.  
«Беспокоился». В прошедшем, мать его, времени.  
— Слышь, тостер, ты понимаешь, что люди меняются?  
— У меня есть имя, — напомнил андроид. — И это — моя квартира. Уходите немедленно, пока я не выдворил вас силой.  
— Иди ты знаешь куда?! — крикнул Гэвин, но тут заметил котёнка. Точнее, то, как быстро исчез тонкий хвостик за диванными подушками, куда котёнок полез прятаться от страха.  
Чёрт.  
Гэвин фыркнул и развернулся, торопливо выходя из квартиры Ричарда, из дома, который был вообще-то и его тоже, но сейчас на душе было слишком мерзотно, и ноги требовали пройтись и выветрить злость из головы. Он схватился за пачку сигарет, смял её и выкинул, ненавидя треклятого синтетика, из-за которого теперь мысль о курении лишь раздражала ещё больше.  
Ненавидя заодно и себя.

Наутро Гэвин, толком не поспав ночью — от переизбытка эмоций его нехило так трясло, — решил выехать в участок пораньше и случайно столкнулся на лестнице с Ричардом.  
Тот мгновенно изобразил непроницаемое лицо, и теперь, вглядываясь внимательнее, Гэвин сумел заметить, что рядом с ним андроид напрягся, хотя до этого выглядел задумчиво-расслабленным.  
— Доброе утро, детектив Рид.  
— Ага, — буркнул тот, и, сам не зная зачем, предложил: — Тебя подвести может?..  
Ричард чуть наклонил голову, его диод мигнул жёлтым. Гэвин уже приготовился огрызнуться на отрицательный ответ, когда Ричард вдруг кивнул:  
— Буду благодарен, детектив.

Ричард даже потом принёс ему кофе — сам, как раз тогда, когда Гэвин собирался за ним отправиться. Рид посмотрел на стаканчик с осторожностью, отпил немного, закономерно ожидая, что там будет какая-нибудь гадость — но нет, кофе был хорош.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Рич.  
Диод Ричарда мигнул жёлтым, затем отчаянно замигал красным, и Гэвин на миг даже испугался, не сломал ли он что-нибудь андроиду своим неожиданным обращением. Но буквально через секунду диод Ричарда вернулся к обычному голубому цвету.  
— Пожалуйста, Гэвин.  
Обалдев от такого и от немного оттаявшего льда интонаций, Рид даже не возмутился.

— Слушай, — Гэвин поймал Ричарда, уже когда тот собирался уходить. — Рич, ты... Хочешь, я тебя и обратно отвезу?  
Ричард немного наклонил голову, как делал всегда, когда озадачивался.  
— Вы пытаетесь завоевать моё расположение с определённой целью, детектив?  
Гэвин поморщился, мысленно выругавшись.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Вы крайне резко изменили свою линию поведения.  
— А я, блядь, не заметил, — огрызнулся Гэвин. Ричард продолжал смотреть на него пристально, и Рид не выдержал: — Просто понял, что тебе не похуй, как я к тебе отношусь.  
— А раньше вы не знали?  
— А раньше мне было похуй.  
Ричард помолчал немного, мигая диодом, затем кивнул:  
— Я принимаю ваше предложение. Спасибо.  
При нём Гэвин как-то не рискнул закурить, хотя руки чесались достать сигареты.

Когда они доехали, уже стемнело и стали заметны прожектора со стройки — заброшенный район неподалёку собирались обновлять, частично снося, частично реконструируя. Мигали огни на строительных кранах, красные, словно диоды раздражённых или напряжённых андроидов.  
— Я могу взглянуть на котёнка? — спросил Гэвин, когда они уже поднимались по лестнице.  
Ричард окинул его придирчивым взглядом.  
— Может быть, завтра, Гэвин. — И прежде, чем тот возмутился, добавил: — Я должен подумать над этим, и Маркус всё ещё напуган после вчерашнего.  
— Маркус? Ты... Ты назвал котёнка именем этого вашего Лютера Кинга-младшего?  
— А почему бы и нет?  
— Действительно, — пробормотал Гэвин, неловко произнеся после небольшой паузы: — Спокойной ночи, Рич.  
— И тебе того же, Гэвин.

Наутро Гэвин вновь встал пораньше и встретил Ричарда на лестнице, так и не успев выкурить утреннюю сигарету. Предложил подвезти, заметил, как поубавилась в глазах андроида отстранённости. И спросил, когда они уже уселись в машину:  
— Я даже не знал, что ты квартиру снимаешь.  
— Это не для меня. Это для Маркуса — ему нужно много свободного места, а я взял на себя ответственность заботиться о нём.  
— Ты снимаешь целую квартиру ради кота? — недоверчиво переспросил Гэвин. — Охренеть.  
— Ты бы поступил иначе?  
— Да не, — Гэвин не стал признаваться, что в принципе вряд ли решился бы завести кота. В каком-то смысле Ричард был прав: у него на себя-то сил толком не хватало. — У меня просто как бы уже есть квартира.  
Ричард на это промолчал, и Гэвин задумался: а не выглядело ли это как приглашение? Или предложение отдать котёнка лично ему, Гэвину?

Ричард принёс ему кофе. Ричард вовремя защитил его от пули, толкнув на землю. Ричард... как обычно, заботился о нём.  
Гэвин, неловко озираясь по сторонам, поискал в интернете информацию про последствия курения, и немного охренел. Легко отмахиваться от всего этого дерьма, но если взглянуть на это не как курильщик, а как детектив, привыкший работать с информацией, анализировать её и делать выводы, то по всем параметрам получалось, что да.  
Ричард прав.  
И умирать от пневмонии или рака будет вообще не весело.  
А учитывая наличие рядом Ричарда, шансы не сдохнуть на задании и дожить до счастливой старости резко повышались.

— Ты можешь поиграть с ним, — Ричард, держа Гэвина на пороге своей квартиры, говорил строго, взволнованно, и это было как-то даже мило. — Только не забудь снять обувь на коврике у порога и вымыть руки с мылом перед физическим контактом. Если он не проявит желания играть с тобой, то не заставляй его. И не кричи, он не привык к громким звукам.  
— Понял, — буркнул Гэвин. — Нешуганным растёт.  
— Ему незачем привыкать к страху. Он уже достаточно пережил на улице. Я хотел бы, чтобы Маркус знал, что теперь у него всё будет в порядке, что о нём заботятся и он любим.  
— Ясно, ясно. Я понял. Буду аккуратен, только пусти уже меня, там твой комок меха, походу, диван дерёт. Не жалко?  
— Это его диван. — Ричард пожал плечами. — Он может делать с ним всё, что хочет.  
— Реально квартира для кота.

В маленьком Маркусе сложно было признать уличного грязного котёнка, которого Гэвин когда-то неловко гладил. Сейчас это был пушистый, чистенький и здоровый котёнок, уже подросший, но всё ещё забавно большеглазый, лопоухий и с тонким хвостиком морковкой. И такой же ласковый: не тая никаких обид, он сунул розовый носик с уже зажившей царапиной в ладонь Гэвину и принялся довольно вертеться, подставляя бока, спинку и голову для поглаживаний. Ричард смотрел за ними обоими, внимательно и пристально.  
Затем мигнул диодом, делая с визуальных каналов фотографию и отправляя её Коннору.

На следующий день фотография висела на доске объявлений у входа, и Гэвин был готов убить Ричарда.  
Правда, тут же к доске подошёл Коннор, добавляя к этой фотографии ещё и свою, Ричардову и — вот же засранец — Хэнка с Сумо.  
— Делимся фотографиями с домашними животными, — сообщил он Гэвину, улыбаясь. — Может, даже устроим голосование, кто симпатичнее. Нравится?  
Гэвин скривился и направился к своему столу, у которого его ждал Ричард со стаканчиком кофе в руках.  
— Ну вас всех нахуй, — пробормотал он, забирая стаканчик. — И тебя тоже, Рич. Бросаю курить из-за вас, настолько вы меня бесите.  
— А как же «живая душа», которой не безразлично ваше существование? — поинтересовался тот удивлённо.  
— У меня уже такая есть, — отмахнулся Гэвин. Он ненавидел смущающие признания, даже если признавался он сам.  
Ричард моргнул и уточнил:  
— Но Маркус не ваш.  
— Я о тебе, кретин ты пластиковый.  
Замигав диодом, Ричард улыбнулся — так, как раньше не улыбался никогда, по крайней мере, при Гэвине, — и кивнул.

Потом котёнок переехал к Гэвину — вместе с Ричардом.  
А импровизированный конкурс фотографий с домашними питомцами выиграли Тина и её овчарка Кексик.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3146>
> 
> [ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUV.jpg)
> 
> [ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUW.jpg)
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38kUX.jpg)


End file.
